


A Million One, A Million Two

by gaslight



Category: Block B
Genre: AU, M/M, Super Rich Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaslight/pseuds/gaslight
Summary: In the back of his head, though, he knows they shouldn’t be doing this. There are probably better coping mechanisms. Jihoon’s father can certainly afford to get him a therapist, or something. Or Jihoon can just keep dragging Taeil to his drinking sessions.// Sad Rich Kids AU //





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while listening to Frank Ocean if that explains anything.

_We end our day up on the roof_

_I say I’ll jump, I never do_

_But when I’m drunk I act a fool_

_//Super Rich Kids//Frank Ocean//_

* * *

 

It’s too late for both of them to be up. It’s far too late for anything, really. Things just ended up like this.

It’s 3 o’clock, according to the grossly extravagant clock on the wall. Taeil and Jihoon lounge on equally as extravagant chairs that are probably more for decoration than comfort. Not that either of them care. They’ve been drinking grossly extravagant wine since Jihoon had broken one of the controllers to his game system.

It’s comfortable. They laze about on shitty chairs, drinking really nice wine, shooting the breeze. Or at least Taeil is talking. Jihoon is was drunker than Taeil had expected for him to get.

Taeil’s mind drifts from one thought to the next, one second he’s wondering why his hand looks so weird, the next he’s staring at Jihoon intently. Scanning. Trying to get words out of his mouth that will definitely make him look like a fool.

“Would you kiss me?” Taeil slurs, almost hurriedly.

Jihoon is too smashed to fully understand his words, so he blinks. Once. Twice. He can’t see straight. It’s fine though, because that means he can’t really feel much of anything anymore. He likes not feeling.

“If I were a girl, I mean,” Taeil adds, louder, as if that will help Jihoon understand.

Jihoon’s head is swimming. He can’t wrap his head around exactly what Taeil means by anything he’s saying.

“Would I kiss you?” Jihoon blinks hard once more.

There’s something important about what Taeil is saying, Jihoon knows there is. He can sort of feel, underneath everything, that something is different about this than all the shit they’ve been giggling about all day.

“Yeah,” Taei says, swirling the wine in his glass around.

He’s lounging back in his chair, so relaxed, somehow beautiful. He’s sitting by the window that faces out toward the lake, the the moon full and bright, framing Taeil in that way that you see in the movies.

Jihoon laughs.

“You look like…” He searches for words through his alcohol addled mind. “You look like one of those softcore porn like, models.”

Taeil scrunches up his nose, puts his wine down. There’s a smile there, though.

“No, I mean it, like,” Jihoon gets up, stumbles a little. “Like you’re framed,” Another sip of wine. “By the moon, and you’re drinking wine like an asshole.”

There are signs of both of their stages of drunkenness all over the room they’re in. The used tissues in the waste basket were most certainly from the breakdown that had started their bender.

“Remember, this is your dad’s wine,” Taeil tilts his head back to rest on the chair. “I didn’t choose the wine, Jihoon, you did. I would have been fine with,” He motions at the minifridge full of alcohol in the corner, “Anything, really.”

“I do have everything.” Jihoon smiles big, the kind of smile that makes Taeil want to hug him.

“Everything,” Taeil sighs.

The silence begins then. It feels like it goes on for hours. They lay there and breathe together, content. Taeil’s learned not to ask too much about Jihoon’s family, but he knows, now, that most of their benders begin because of something Jihoon’s father has done. So, something must have happened. It’s alright though. Jihoon says drinking helps. Taeil doesn’t complain. He likes seeing Jihoon happy.

In the back of his head, though, he knows they shouldn’t be doing this. There are probably better coping mechanisms. Jihoon’s father can certainly afford to get him a therapist, or something. Or Jihoon can just keep dragging Taeil to his drinking sessions. They don’t really hang out otherwise.

“So, would you?” Taeil looks at Jihoon, trying for eye contact.

“Would I what?”

“Kiss me.”

“If you were a girl?” Jihoon strokes an imaginary beard. "I would kiss you now, testosterone and all."

Taeil giggles, completely uninhibited. "Sure you would."

 Jihoon sits up, as serious as he can be for being as drunk as he is. "I totally would," He blows a kiss and winks.

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you! You can’t tell me you wouldn’t want this,” Jihoon puckers his lips at Taeil and laughs, throwing his head back.

Taeil is maybe a little more into the idea of Jihoon kissing him than he would like to admit. He’s drunk, though, so he just attributes his feelings to that. Taeil starts as Jihoon suddenly rolls off his chair and onto the floor.

“Come lay down with me,” Jihoon pouts up at him.

Jihoon doesn’t give Taeil a chance to move before he’s grabbing an ankle and pulling with all his might. Taeil doesn’t struggle, just accepts his fate as he gets dragged out of his chair. Once his head hits the ground he scoots and rolls until he and Jihoon are face-to-face on the ground.

Jihoon stares at Taeil for a bit. Clearly, Taeil isn’t as drunk as he is. He doesn’t like wine as much as Jihoon, which really sucks because Jihoon _really_  likes wine. He thinks, for a moment, that this is the kind of drunk he gets to make big mistakes. And Taeil is there. He usually is. But he thinks, maybe, he might make a big mistake with Taeil this time.

He’s so close now, closer than they’ve ever been, and it’s weird because under all the alcohol, Jihoon can feel something. Which he usually can’t. he can feel his heart lurch when Taeil closes his eyes for a moment, obviously sleepy, obviously cute as fuck.

Jihoon absently wonders if he knows how cute he is. He thinks about kissing him. Not that he hasn’t thought about it before.

It takes Jihoon a moment to realize that he’s actually kissing Taeil.

And Taeil is kissing him.

It's a slow and lazy kiss, a culmination of the whole evening. Taeil's hands reach for Jihoon’s, tentative, testing, but Jihoon moves his hands, instead, to rest at Taeil’s hips. He feels so small like this, both of them on the floor, like the entire universe is around them, and they are one, tiny, insignificant being. It’s a good feeling.

Taeil pulls at Jihoons hair, kissing him incessantly, melting Jihoon’s heart.

“Cute,” Jihoon mumbles into the kiss.

Taeil decides he likes this very much. He likes this better than the drinking. He’s always liked Jihoon more than the drinking. Maybe that’s why he kept coming back. He feels a little frantic, like Jihoon will pull away at any moment. He feels so warm, Jihoon’s hands are so large compared to his, he likes the feeling of them running up and down his sides, exploring. Taeil moves to Jihoon’s neck, nipping at his jaw as he moves, relishing the sound of Jihoon’s stuttering breathing.

He pulls back, then, to look at Jihoon. He’s so fucked. So drunk. Too drunk. Shit.

“We should stop, probably,” Taeil whispers.

“Why?” Jihoon breathes, “I didn’t know I could feel like that.”

Taeil blinks. Once. Twice. Then he smiles.

“Maybe later,” He pats Jihoon on the head, then rests his hand there. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees. “I’m drunk.”

He closes his eyes then, mouth open in a way that would be comical if it weren’t Jihoon.

“You want to just sleep on the floor?” Taeil asks, a little indignant.

Jihoon just sighs and pulls Taeil into his arms.

“Sleep,” He says simply.

And so they do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback helps, I might write some more. Please let me know abt any typos I missed. The POV was a little strange, I wrote this in like two hours. If it makes things confusing lemme know? This is my first time writing Jihoon and Taeil so. yea. Also I am sure Jihoon's parents are wonderful, this is just an AU for the sake of sad boys B)  
> I have no idea where I was going with this so. sorry?  
> shameless self plug: my twitter is @spacejamyaoi im cool i talk abt block b and college


End file.
